Invierno y Arándanos II
by Gabrielle2
Summary: Bueno, se sabe que es invierno, pero mis amigas aún no se enteran de lo que es bueno... están en eso


Invierno y Arándanos II  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Bueno, Xenite, (a menos que seas un crío que ni idea sabe lo que es un Xenite y menos porque carajos llegaste a este fic ¬.¬ ), sabes perfectamente que los personajes de Xena: Warrior Princess son propiedad unica y exclusiva de MCA/Universal Studios y Renaissance Pictures, benditos sean esos puñeteros productores, que daría yo porque los personajillos fuesen míos ( y los actores ídem ^.^ ).  
  
Violencia/Sexo: ::cof cof cof:: Ejem. violencia?? Mmmhh, depende de lo que entiendas por ella. En tanto el sexo. ::cof cof cof:: Ejem. también depende de lo que entiendas por él. Solo espero que no te urjas si un "centinela" se levanta. ::observa alrededor:: O si por alguna extraña razón se hacer "círculos ardientes" (no preguntes y lee ). Mi definición de sexo puede incluir panteras en tutú con una graaaan cantidad de chocolate. espera, eso no sonó tan bien como esperaba.  
  
Agradecimientos especiales: Comenzamos con la lista, bueno a las únicas personas que definitivamente casi me apalean para que continuara escribiendo: Lady Kam ( o Lady In Red, como lo deseen) que tiene una paciencia de santos con esta irremediable Xenite; a Dolly (tómatelo como la oveja clonada o Dolly Parton, ambas definiciones sirven) que me torturó para que terminara luego la parte III, a Midori porque me dio ánimos para escribir y leer mi FF en público y a mi adorada Osito, que fue la otra que me mantuvo pegada al ordenador escribiendo. Gracias. (Me siento como alguna Miss Universo o algo: "sí. a veces. GRACIAS!" ).  
  
Escríbeme: Si la quieres subir en tu página, criticarme con laureles o retarme a muerte, o darme cualquier idea, contáctame a acrid_blood@hotmail.com. Por lo general ando colgada a la línea ::mira con inocencia:: es adictivo, lo sabes.  
  
He aquí la segunda parte de mi FF, disfrutad!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Capítulo 1 (bueno, contándolo realmente es el Capítulo 6)  
  
Luego de haber estado en la cueva un poco más de lo estimado, Xena y Gabrielle se dirigen a la villa más cercana para luego continuar con su camino.  
  
Xena montaba en Argos mientras la rubia iba relatando una de sus tantas historias, inspiradas en su eterno y profundo amor por su acompañante.  
  
Habíamos caminado durante dos días sin descanso alguno, bueno en realidad algunas siestas por allí pero nada que realmente descansara mi vista, bueno solo su radiante belleza, mi rubia pelirroja que me ha seguido desde siempre. Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños para su cumpleaños, pensaba la guerrera prestando atención a su amiga, sin entender una palabra de lo que hablaba, ensimismada en su inmensa belleza; para ese entonces ya estaremos en la villa más próxima. Debo pensar en un buen regalo para mi adorada bardo, pero por más que funda mi cerebro pensando que, no encuentro respuesta. Un momento. lo tengo!  
  
-ARÁNDANOS!! - Exclamó Xena de pronto, porque no lo sé, pero me ha interrumpido mi historia.  
  
-Qué?!! -. La miré sobresaltada y un poco molesta por no dejarme terminar mi relato - Arándanos? Se comen cierto?  
  
-Por supuesto! Vamos, Gab, allí están -. Se dirigió galopando, con esa magnifica soltura que tiene.  
  
Abrimos unas de las bolsas donde "habían" ingredientes para las comidas anteriores y pusimos allí, al menos, kilo y medio de esas pelotitas moradas oscuras. "No las comas ahora" me dijo, "Debemos lavarlas bien y lo haremos al llegar al la próxima villa, de acuerdo?" Respondí que si meneando mi cabeza.  
  
-Xena. creo que debemos ir al mercado para comprar especias, se han acabado - Sonreí pícaramente, AMO IR AL MERCADO!! No tanto como la amo a ella por supuesto.  
  
-Oh, no, tendremos que estar allí como todo un invierno - Frunció sus labios y levantó una ceja como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, es tan sensual.  
  
-Que graciosa, sólo lo hago para saciar tu hambre. y bueno, la mía -. Me dice con un brillo inusual en sus ojos esmeraldas, si supiera que mi hambre no ese una hambre común, que no se alimenta con sus comidas, sino que con cada sonrisa suya o furtivas caricias casuales.  
  
No estamos a más de un día del pueblillo éste, creo que debemos acampar por aquí, parece que esta noche hará menos frío que las anteriores y ya comienza a anochecer, los días con Gabrielle a mi lado se hacen demasiado cortos. Me adelanto un momento para explorar le lugar, es un claro tranquilo, el césped está un poco húmedo a causa de la nieve que se ha derretido por el sol, pareciera que éste se pusiera tan feliz al verla, que olvida que es invierno para salir y reflejarse en sus rubios cabellos.  
  
-Aaaahmmm. -. Xena ha suspirado! Por los dioses que ha suspirado! En quien pensará que se le ha soltado?, vaya sin querer me salió un verso, Gabrielle eres bardo hasta los huesos. Se ven tan pura, su cabellera negra, pero tan brillante a la luz de este sol, sus ojos reflejan cansancio, pero aún así son bellos. de un azul que va más allá del propio azul.  
  
-Acamparemos aquí?  
  
-Pues, creo que es un buen lugar, no te parece?  
  
-Sí, me parece, a cuánto estamos de una posada. baños calientes y buena comida?  
  
-Gabrielle, me preguntaba cuándo haría esa acotación, pues no te preocupes, nos queda bien poco, con suerte un día.  
  
Xena es tan organizada para todas sus cosas, es admirable. Yo, en cambio lo único que hago es meternos en problemas, pero así puedo refugiarme en sus brazos con una buena excusa. Cómo es que aún no me manda al Tártaro y me mantiene en los Campos Elíseos?  
  
Al tener todas las cosas lista, Xena y Gabrielle prepararon la fogata y la cena, respectivamente. Mientras Xena sacaba la leña, no se percató que un pequeño arácnido negro, de patas largas bajaba por la madera hasta depositarse en su antebrazo y. picarle.  
  
-AAaarghh!!! MALDITO!! -. Exclamó Xena al tiempo que se sacudía y el arácnido caía junto a la rubia.  
  
-UNA VIUDA NEGRA!!!!, Xena te ha picado??!!!  
  
-Pues si y creo que ha sido por aquí, se ha hinchado y está morado -. La guerrera señaló una marca cerca de su muñeca.  
  
Gabrielle sabía que si no hacía ago rápido Xena moriría. Se levantó de donde estaba, tomo el brazo de la mujer y succionó con todas sus fuerzas. Xena notó que se comenzaba a marear. sintió los suaves labios de la bardo sobre su piel, no supo reaccionar y se desmayó.  
  
La rubita que había alcanzado a chupar todo el veneno, lo escupió rápidamente y bebió agua. Xena yacía a su lado, trató de darle de beber pero no lo logró. una idea se le vino a la cabeza. -Resiste, Xe, te daré un poco de agua -. Diciendo esto se llenó la boca del líquido, abrió la boca de la guerrea, juntó sus labios y expulsó dentro de su boca el agua.  
  
Ante esto, Xena comenzó a despertar, atragantándose un poco con el agua depositada por la bardo. Gabrielle, estaba un poco ruborizada por haber tenido que llegar a situaciones extremas, que por cierto disfrutó bastante. aunque sepa que fue su última oportunidad.  
  
-Gab. Gabrielle.? -. La guerrera trató de levantarse, aún estaba débil -. Tene. tenemos que se. seg.. Seguir.  
  
-Xena. no, ya ha oscurecido y no te sientes del todo bien -. Gabrielle acarició la cara de su amada.  
  
-Pe.  
  
-Ssshhh -. Gabrielle puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Xena, que por cierto, ardían - Tienes un poco de fiebre, te arroparé y dormiré a tu lado.  
  
Así hicieron, Xena se volvió otra vez a acostar, la bardo la arropó con su capa y una manta, se acomodó a su lado y trató de dormir. La guerrera se volteó quedando frente a frente con Gabrielle, que todavía no se dormía y que con esta situación menos iba a conseguirlo. La rubia un poco nerviosa, le dio la espalda a Xena que ya estaba en su segundo sueño y se aprontó para irse con Morfeo. Al cerrar sus ojos, sintió que una mano la agarraba por la cintura y la jalaba hacia atrás, su corazón se aceleró al sentir los pechos de la guerrera en su espalda y la respiración tranquila sobre su nuca. Así, guerrera y bardo pasaron la noche.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
-mmhh. si no me pertenece no le pertenece a nadie!! Mmh noo. a nadie. -. Gabrielle miraba a Xena con asombro, ella hablaba en sueños! Si no era de ella que cosa?! Parecía hablar de una persona.  
  
-mmhh. Gabrielle, dónde vas? Pretendes abandonarme?  
  
-No mi amor, nunca lo haría, mi camino, mi hogar eres solo tú -. La bardo le había respondido sin querer.  
  
-mmhhh. Gabrielle? Buenos días! -. Xena había despertado, y la rubita se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho  
  
-Te sientes mejor, Xena?  
  
-Si, te debo mi vida, muchas gracias. igual estoy un poco mariada, ero no es muy importante, debemos marcharnos, desayunaremos en alguna taberna. Continuaron su viaje y llegaron al pueblo como al medio día. Xena pidió a Gabrielle que fuera a dejar a Argo al establo mientras ella reservaba la habitación en la posada.  
  
Solicitaré una habitación doble, con baño y que se pueda adornar para el cumpleaños de Gab, espero que todo resulte a la perfección.  
  
-Una habitación doble con baño, por favor -. Dijo la guerrera a la recepcionista.  
  
-Lo siento, solo tenemos una habitación conyugal con baño -. Al escuchar esto, Xena se ruborizó, debía dormir con Gabrielle. en la misma cama.  
  
-Ohh. y veo, bueno no importa, me da esa habitación?  
  
-Hola Xena!! Argo a quedado estupenda en el establo -. Gabrielle irrumpió.  
  
-Ella. -. Susurró la mujer - ella es su acompañante?  
  
Ante este comentario, Xena se puso un poco nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza; tomó la llave y ordenó a la bardo que dejara sus cosas en la habitación, la guerrera pidió que llevaran el almuerzo a la pieza en media hora.  
  
Xena se retiró en dirección al establo donde se encontraba su yegua, la cepilló y luego sacó todas sus cosas. Pasó por el mercado y se fijó en un "set" de pergaminos con tinta y plumas de distinto grosor. "Esto será solo complementario", dijo para sí. Compró el set, no se tomó la más mínima molestia de regatear, tenía dinero suficiente después de haber derrotado al ejército de Genghis Khan, claro que de esto la rubia no tenía idea.  
  
Xena volvió a la posada, preguntó si habías llevado la comida y se dirigió a la habitación, al entrar, no encontró a Gabrielle por ningún lado. Dejó su regalo bajo la cama junto con sus cosas y se dispuso a tomar un refrescante baño. Dejó su armadura sobre la cama de dos plazas y fue desnuda a la tina, que por cierto, estaba lista. "Tal vez tuvo que hacer y no tomó el baño", la guerrera entró y se relajó por completo, cerrando sus ojos.  
  
Gabrielle por otro lado, había bajado a decir que la comida estaba tardando demasiado y se moría de hambre; la mujer que había atendido a la morena, le dijo que su amiga ya había regresado y que pidió que la comida se retrasara un poco. "Dioses, siempre me hace lo mismo, ya va a ver cuando la encuentre".  
  
Entró sigilosamente dentro de la habitación y encontró la armadura e su guerrera sobre la cama "Está desnuda!! Oh dioses!", una mirada lujuriosa cruzó por las esmeraldas de la bardo; se sacó las botas y se asomó al baño, su amada morena estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Gabrielle se sacó el resto de su ropa y se acercó al borde de la tina, tratando de no hacer ruido. "Le daré un susto que jamás olvidará!" Cuando estaba apunto de saltar sobre la bañera.  
  
-No creas que no te sentí Gabrielle -. Xena abrió los ojos y se volvió, encontrando delante de si la figura desnuda de su amiga.  
  
-Es imposible jugarte una broma, cierto? -. Dijo Gabrielle con el seño fruncido, se ve tal bella cuando se enoja - Puedo tomar el baño contigo?  
  
-Por supuesto, adelante -. Dije sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovecharé esta oportunidad para que me de un masaje - Pero para que te perdone por tratar de asustarme, debes hacerme un masajito.  
  
-Sólo lo dices porque estás absolutamente agotada y porque sabes que no puedo decirte que no -. Digo mientras se pone de espaldas a mi, esto es una de las ventajas que sea mi mejor amiga y que yo sea la suya, es solo que no se porque me pongo tan nerviosa, un momento, no va al caso que estés enamorada de ella.  
  
Gabrielle se pega a la espalda de Xena y sin quererlo sus pechos la rozan, Gabby comienza a masajear suavemente el cuello de la guerrera, sus manos bajan por su espalda y logra que la morena haga un suspiro, esto hace que la bardo se sienta a gusto sabiendo que ejerce bien su trabajo.  
  
TOC! TOC! TOC!  
  
Por tártaro justo en la mejor parte, pensó Xena, que salió de la bañera mostrando toda su denudes a su compañera, que la miraba sin querer con ojos desorbitados, la estaba seduciendo sin darse cuenta. Se arropó con una toalla y salió a recibir la comida, mientras Gabrielle salía detrás de ella secándose el pelo en forma muy sensual.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros estaba de espalda a la guerrera, que le resultaba familiar.  
  
-Ya era de esperarse que. -. El hombre se dio vuelta dejando a Xena con la boca un poco más abajo que su ombligo - .Pee.Pérdicas!  
  
-Buenas tardes, Xena, tanto tiempo! -. El hombre, ahora reconocido, sonreía. Por detrás de Xena se asomó una cabecita rubia que no daba crédito a sus ojos.  
  
PLOFFF!!! Gabrielle se ha desmayado, completamente desnuda en el suelo, Pérdicas estaba impactado. hace muchas lunas que no veía así a su amada y se le subieron los colores al rostro.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
-.cómo es que estás aquí? Digo, no es que no me guste verte -. Bueno en realidad no mucho, vienes justo dos días antes de su cumpleaños, Xena no podía creerlo - Cuánto tiempo?  
  
-Bueno, el cumpleaños de Gabrielle es pasado mañana y yo quería estar con ella. bueno no puedo quedarme más de media noche - Pérdicas puso cara de preocupación.  
  
-Entonces hay que ver como se encuentra para que puedas hablarle -. Xena se levantó de su lugar y subió a la habitación, seguida del hombre.  
  
Allí está la preciosa rubia, a la que tanto amo, que ahora tendrá a su ex consigo y quien sabe que ocurra. Pérdicas se acerca y besa su frente, por suerte que es su frente, Gabrielle abre un poco sus ojos.  
  
-Pérdicas. eres tú? -. La de la bardo es solo un hilillo.  
  
-Si, mi amor, soy yo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para estar contigo -. Él acaricia su rostro, mientras ella se sienta. Creo que yo lo único que hago aquí es tocar la lira, mejor me voy.  
  
Xena se voltea. que le pasará? No la detengo porque sé que es inútil, veo un poco de dolor y angustia en su rostro, muy sospechosa actitud, pero WOW!!! Pérdicas está aquí, pero realmente aquí, frente a mi. Dioses que confundida y aturdida me siento.  
  
-Cuéntame cómo? Dioses esto es impresionante!  
  
-Gabrielle, mi cielo, no puedo estar contigo sino hasta media noche. He venido porque se que pasado mañana cumples otro invierno más, aunque en tu rostro pasen desapercibidos.  
  
Gabrielle calla, se ve ausente. se lo que le ha ocurrido en mi ausencia, me amó sin duda alguna, pero hay alguien que le roba sonrisas, miradas y ya a tomado su corazón por completo, le ama más que a su vida y sufre por ello. lo veo un sus ojos que brillan con menos intensidad.  
  
-Gabrielle. yo aún te amo, siempre lo haré, por eso quiero estar contigo hoy, es mi única oportunidad de volverte a ver y tocarte otra vez.  
  
-Pérdicas. yo.  
  
-Shhh, calla amor mío, se lo que ocurre. está confundida -. Pérdicas se acerca y la abraza, la rubia llora desconsoladamente en su hombro.  
  
Xena sin querer pasa por allí y asoma uno de sus ojos por una rendija que hay, observa detenidamente la escena, su plan se ha ido al mismísimo Tártaro. Gabrielle se levanta lentamente, mira al hombre, se acerca y lo besa suavemente en los labios, la guerrera no puede soportarlo. recoge cada uno de sus pedazos de corazón destrozado que ha caído al suelo y se marcha con un tastabilleo que casi la hace caer. Poseidón se ha apropiado de sus ojos y una perla amarga rueda por su mejilla.  
  
-Pérdicas -. La bardo habla por fin - No siento lo mismo ahora que vuelvo a probar tus labios. lo siento, pero otra persona me ha robado el corazón.  
  
-Lo sé cariño, lo he sabido hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de morir -. El hombre de cabellos oscuros se ahogaba en los ojos de su amada.  
  
-Pero cómo.  
  
-Tu transparencia es inevitable, Gab -. "Gab." así le dice Xena. Oh Xena, no puedo creer que esto me esté ocurriendo, no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos por más tiempo y además, Pérdicas lo sabe.  
  
Se miran y se vuelven a abrazar. Se levantan y se dirigen a la sala de estar.  
  
Mientras tanto, Xena corre con todas sus fuerzas sin ningún rumbo definido, con lágrimas en los ojos, su cabellera toda desordenada y su corazón roto en mil pedazos. De pronto de detiene y cae al suelo, está en una planicie con un acantilado. Llora desconsoladamente.  
  
Ágilmente toma su chakram y lo lanza contra un árbol solitario, queda allí. incrustado, lo vuelve a tomar y repite esta acción un par de veces más. Huele el aire, "Ares.", se limpia las lágrimas y trata de parecer lo más normal como se lo permiten sus emociones.  
  
-Sal de una vez, Ares -. Xena mira a su alrededor.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, miren quien está totalmente destrozada -. Ares aparece con un tono muy sarcástico en su voz - Que no es la "Destructora de naciones", la "Aquí-Vengo-Yo-Témanme"? Debo admitir que me excita verte así, cariño.  
  
-Ares, no me molestes, no es agradable que me veas tan débil. sabiendo que puedo patearte el trasero -. Xena acarició su barbilla - Un momento, eso me haría sentir mejor.  
  
-NO! No, espera! No viene aquí a luchar -. El Dios guerrero se acercó a Xena, la cual se estremeció.  
  
-Ares, no te aproveches... tengo el corazón hecho trizas... - Xena clavó su mirada al piso, unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Ares puso su mano en la barbilla de la guerrera, levantó su cara y se sumergió en sus ojos azules.  
  
Se miraron largo rato, recordando aquellos momentos en que estuvieron juntos, el Dios la seguía amando más que a nada en todo el mundo... pero él sabía que ella tenía fijos sus ojos en otra persona y aunque le costara admitirlo, la rubia no era tan insoportable como creía, incluso se había transformado en toda una mujer a través de los años.  
  
Había caído la tarde, Xena tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza luego de llorar tanto y, por primera vez, buscaba refugio en los brazos de su ex. Así fue como la encontró Pérdicas, el cual no iba acompañado, o por lo menos eso creía. Gabrielle lo había seguido y para su sorpresa y desilusión, su adorada guerrera estaba en brazos de ese maldito bastardo; no lo pudo soportar aunque ella sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad, corrió hasta la villa, entró a la taberna y pidió una cerveza (cosa muy extraña, ya que como uds. saben, nuestra pequeña bardo, NO BEBE), el cantinero la miró un poco alelado.  
  
-Que me de una. cerveza! -. Dijo Gabrielle entre moquilleos.  
  
-En seguida.  
  
Gabrielle seguí llorando desconsoladamente, cuando un hombre muy atractivo de le acercó, llevaba un sombrero y todo el pelo rubio oscuro dentro de él, sus ojos era de un gris casi plateado y tenía una tez bronceada (aunque fuese pleno invierno).  
  
-Disculpe, señorita, está ocupado este asiento -. Dijo el hombre señalando una silla al lado de la bardo.  
  
-. No. adelante. -. Gabrielle se secaba las lágrimas.  
  
-UNA CERVEZA CANTINERO!! -. Gritó el extraño y luego se dirigió con una voz casi aterciopelada a la rubia - Me podría decir su nombre?  
  
-Ga. Gabrielle.  
  
-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Gabrielle, mi nombre es Dariel.  
  
-Lindo nombre, Dariel -. La rubia sorbió de su jarra, mientras Dariel hacia exactamente la misma cosa.  
  
Conversaron un montón de tiempo, junto con varias jarras de cerveza, mientras Xena conversaba con Pérdicas frente a una fogata que prendieron en la planicie, luego de que Ares desapareciera.  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
-Xena. no me quedan más de 4 horas -. Dijo Pérdicas mirando al cielo.  
  
-Lo sé, pero porque no estás con Gabrielle? -. Xena preguntó trantando de evitar los ojos de su compañero.  
  
-Necesitaba hablar contigo. sobre ella -. El hombre encontró por fin los ojos de la guerrera que se abrieron de par en par y se pusieron instantáneamente cristalinos - Oh, Xena, sé que la amas! Y que además sé. que no hiciste nada para impedir que Callisto me matar.  
  
-Qué? Pérdicas yo. no quería que murieras, pero en ese momento sólo pensé en que Gabrielle podía ser mía si te mataban -. Xena sentía que era un monstruo al quietarle a su rubia el amor de su vida. -Estás perdonada Xena, hace mucho tiempo atrás. si hubiese quedado con vida, ella no sería tan feliz como lo es contigo  
  
-No te entiendo, amigo -. La morena no comprendía aún el significado de esas palabras - Que me dices?  
  
-Disculpa que te lo diga, pero eres la mujer más ciega que he conocido! Gabrielle te ama, tonta! TE AMA! NO PUEDE VIVIR SIN TI!  
  
Ante esto Xena creyó que el cielo se abría y que la llevaban a los Campos Elíseos, todo este tiempo pensó que no era correspondida y que su rubia la veía solo como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Xena, Xena, que tonta has sido, ahora todas las piezas del rompecabezas estaba en correcto orden. Cuando Gabrielle se paseaba absolutamente desnuda, era para impresionarla a ella!... Cuando un brillo especial brillaba en sus ojos al verla luchar, no era por sus movimientos atléticos, bueno si, pero era porque estaba enamorada! DIOSES! Cómo he sido tan ciega?  
  
-Cuá. cuándo? Pero cómo?! Si los vi besarse!!! -. Xena no daba crédito a lo que había oído  
  
-Oh, mujer! Nos besamos, pero me confesó que no sentía lo mismo y que otra persona le había robado el corazón, incluso antes de casarse conmigo! -. Aunque parezca asombroso, Pérdicas de veía tan calmado como siempre - Xena esa persona eras y eres TU.  
  
-.... -. Entré en colapso, sonreí con la cara más tonta que pude poner en toda mi existencia y me desmayé así como así.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
-Así eres bardo y acompañante de Xena, Destructora de Naciones -. Decía Dariel, mientras veía divertidísimo como Gabrielle se enfadaba cada vez que decía algo que podía ser una ofensa para la guerrera.  
  
-Ya dejó su lado oscuro y lucha contra la maldad! -. La rubia tenía la vena hinchadísima ante aquellos comentarios, además se había tomado varis jarras - YA NO DESTRUYE NACIONES!!  
  
-Sólo tu corazón -. Dijo el joven por fin - Dime que me equivoco al pensar que estás completamente "en" ella.  
  
-No, claro que no -. La chica se ruborizó - bueno. tal vez. Está bien! Sí me trastorna! La amo, es eso lo que querías oír?  
  
A Gabrielle se le humedecieron los ojos y Dariel no supo como reaccionar, así que la abrazó y la calmó un poco. La bardo lloriqueaba por Xena y por el gran dolor de cabeza que tenía a causa del alcohol, cuando en ese momento entra Pérdicas con Xena en los brazos aún inconsciente. Dariel se separó de Gabrielle al ver que ésta dejaba de lloriquear y se ponía de lo más normal posible aunque el cuarto le daba vueltas y también cayó al suelo de un sopetón.  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
"Al despertar me encontré en una sala muy iluminada, la cabeza aún me daba vueltas por la resaca de la cerveza de anoche, pero cuando miré a mi lado allí estaba ella. Pero se veía distinta, su piel estaba más tersa y morena, sus pelo negro azabache aún más negro que lo de costumbre. para resumir y no irme por las ramas. estaba más hermosa que nunca."  
  
Gabrielle estaba sentada en una cama con mantas blanquísimas, apoyada en la muralla de la habitación escribiendo un uno des sus pergaminos que le había llevado Dariel.  
  
-Hola! -. Exclamó el muchacho apareciendo otra vez por la puerta con dos tazas de agua con hierbas y unos pedazos de panes bastante apetitosos.  
  
-Desayuno! Muero de hambre -. Gabrielle se acomodó en la cama para recibir el alimento.  
  
-Te los dejaré aquí, tu encárgate de despertar a Xena -. Con esto guiñó un ojo y se fue.  
  
Gabrielle había recordado de todo lo que hablaron la noche anterior en el bar, estaba avergonzadísima. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cama próxima a la suya en donde se encontraba la guerrera en un plácido sueño. La rubia se puso cerca de ella y besó su frente, aunque verla en ese estado se habría aprovechado de otra cosa.  
  
-Hora de despertarse, dormilona. -. Susurró la bardo en la oreja de su compañera, quien refunfuño y se retorció como un ratón.  
  
-Un rato más, no seas. -. Con esto se giró quedando de espaldas a la mujer.  
  
-Oh no! -. Diciendo esto se encaramó en la cama, se sentó sobre las caderas de Xena y comenzó a zamarrearla - Te levantas ahora mismo, escuchaste?  
  
-Ya. ya. y quítate que no eres una plumillas, sabes? -. Xena la miró con sus ojos azulados, hora de comenzar el plan para su cumpleaños, Plan A: Celos.  
  
Bebieron el agua, comieron los panes y no se dirigieron más palabra en un buen rato. Dariel entró y se presentó a Xena la cual estaba semi- desnuda para entras al baño, ante esto el joven se ruborizó haciéndose notar a la morena y a Gabrielle.  
  
Ahora verás amor mío, te pondré los celos de punta para que mi Plan B funcione a la perfección y el Plan C sea todo un éxito, este cumpleaños no lo olvidarás. nunca.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
Aviso: La arañita, murió de un ataque luego de caer al suelo. dioses, seré golpeada por matar a Blacki, era la mascota favorita de todo el crew, por mi parte, la odiaba. pero NUNCa le deseé la muerte ::silva en forma de complicidad:: 


End file.
